The Forgotten One
by Xakinera
Summary: Alanna is not alone in the ambition to be a lady knight.Someone else once did too.And suffered severely.What will occur when she returns?What flames will be rekindled and new ones stirred?And how will she react when she becomes forgotten more frequently?
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how sometimes you could be having a perfectly normal day enjoying life with your friends, or relaxing on the beach or walking down the street, not feeling gloomy at all when the image of a lost one pops into your head. It could be your late parent, grandparent, pet, sibling, friend, anything in general. You would ache for your loss and desperately want those people in your midst once more even though you know perfectly well they will never return from the dead. But for Jonathan, Prince of Tortall, his sister wasn't dead, at least he didn't think. Though he hadn't thought about her for many a year, he could remember her personality clearly.

She was rebellious, but cheerful and always in for a good laugh. She grinned easily and everyone liked her. Jonathan couldn't imagine why not. She was pert, thoughtful, cunning, and open-minded and could accurately guess what Jonathan or anyone else was thinking. She was also quite the looker.

She had wanted to be a knight, just like Alanna. She would have been a good one too. She was very ambitious, eager to learn and thirsty for the glory of being the first lady knight in centuries. She kept up with her studies, and bribed one of the Shang warriors to teach her how to use different weapons so she was well practiced before Jonathan, himself, had even saw one of them. When their father found out, he was beside himself with fury. A lady was not supposed to wear breeches or brandish swords in his opinion. A lady could not be so uncivilized. He would not tolerate it. He put her on high restriction, cutting her off from the fighting world, confiscating her blades, and forced her to learn ladylike manners. There was no way he would let his daughter run around wildly like a man.

But she always had to have her way. Anything less and she can become slightly hostile. She also had a stubbornness that matched her father's. She sneaked out at odd hours of the night and practiced with Jonathan's sword. He didn't mind. It had always been a fact of life that she liked weapons and was good with them. This went on for a while until one of the palace guards, faithful only to King Roald, caught her at it and reported her directly to the king.

She was disowned, disinherited. She left, head held high, with pride and dignity, knowing it was the right thing for her to do. She couldn't lead such as biased life when her future was chosen for her since before birth. She'd rather make her own decisions. It was the only time their father hadn't acted as the 'Peacemaker' since he was given the title. Their mother was confined to bed for days and Jonathan and his friends took it very hard also. They always welcomed her company but now were forbidden to ever speak of her again. Her name was struck from the birth records. It was astonishing but after a while, they got over the shock and life went on. Lianne came out to the public once more. The pages and squires stopped whispering when confronted with the king. In protest, the Shang warriors all left, feeling it was unfair for a girl to be treated this way but everything went back to normal and Jonathan forgot about her. Until now.

He felt slightly guilty that he would forget such an important part of his childhood, but her name was never mentioned and was forbidden to be used ever again so that soon, she faded from his memory altogether. He tried to conjure up her image, thinking it would be easy as he assumed she looked just like him, but nothing came. His mind was wiped clean.

He didn't even know why she came up now. It's been years. She was probably buried under the many layers of everyone else in his life and had happened between now and then, like Alanna. He stared at the wall for hours, mulling things over until his eyes were close to boring a hole in it. He felt a connection, a pull towards her. There was no certain direction exactly, just a tugging, as if something was happening; something big. He hadn't felt like this since he was little, when they were close. What could this mean? He decided he had dawdled enough for one day and got up, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stupid," Alanna grumbled to no one in particular. Her friends were relaxing, talking, chatting, teasing, whatever you want to call it, when someone knocked on the gates. Of course, it was up to her, the smallest and the youngest, to go and open the door.

She knew she shouldn't complain about something as trivial as opening the gates but they were having such a good time together, and whoever was out there ruined it. It was difficult to find time with them anymore. They were all knights now and became increasingly busy. They had more important errands to run while she was stuck as a squire, despite the fact that she was capable of achieving knighthood quite a while ago. Soon, Jonathan would be gone too, and then what will she be left with? She opened the gate, glaring at the girl outside. Then she frowned. There was something familiar about her. The girl just smiled at her knowingly, which annoyed Alanna even more and caused her scowl to deepen.

"Hey, Alan!" Alex called. "What's taking you? Who is it?" They all walked up to the two girls, one gawking as if her eyes were playing tricks on her, and the other smiling slightly.

They stopped in their tracks. "Jazlyn?" Alex exclaimed weakly. Jazlyn nodded pleasantly. There was a certain grace to her. She seemed to Alanna like royalty. But who was she?

"Get Jonathan," Gary said quietly. "Now." Raoul peeled off and sprinted towards Jonathan's room. They all stayed silent, none of them moving. Alanna kept opening her mouth to say something but ended up thinking better of it. She was too confused. Faithful looked at Jazlyn with an amused expression – for a cat. What was it they all knew that she didn't?

Jonathan came, panting, with Raoul, listening to him all the way as if not believing his ears. He peered at Jazlyn, whoever she may be, carefully. "Is that you?" he asked slowly with a hint of recognition, which was rather stupid of him in Alanna's opinion.

Jazlyn stepped forward, revealing features that mirrored Jonathan's very own. "Hello, brother."

**My first Song of Lioness fic. Yes, I'm doing a twin-sister-who's-better-than-everybody thing again. I probably won't update in a week or so. I've got homework, other fics, moving, Neopets, stuff like that. Still, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, let's see…thanks to Me (I know plenty of people who've been on Neopets longer…what's your username?) and SOPROL for reviewing and SOPROL, glPiItTtAer (does happy dance, hope I got the name right), cricketchick1990, ktzaSW, lioness31, and shadowgryffyn, for putting me on their alerts (I was soooo psyched!) And SOPROL and glPiItTtAer for putting me on their faves! Phew. You people have made my day. And totally made up for the lack of response on this other story I've got.**

Jonathan stared at her for a few more seconds. He finally decided she wasn't an illusion, then threw his arms out to her and held her close. "Where have you been these last few years?" he whispered fiercely.

They stood there in each other's arms for an increasingly long amount of time until Raoul said, "Hey, don't hog the princess, we missed her too, you know!"

Jazlyn laughed and stepped out of Jonathan's embrace, for which Alanna was beginning to feel slightly annoyed, and went over to Raoul, and Alex, and Gary in turn. She then faced Alanna and cocked an eyebrow that she didn't like.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Alanna almost yelled. It was as if she weren't there.

Gary turned to her. "Oh, sorry, Jazlyn. This is our new addition to the group, Alan." Alanna seethed. She couldn't believe that after all these years, she was still considered the 'new addition.' And that _she_ was being introduced to _her._

Jazlyn saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, Gary's only joking." She gave Gary a look. "He should be. I'm Jonathan's sister," she added in explanation.

"Sister?" Alanna sputtered. She should have guessed as much but to hear it coming out of the mouth of the girl, herself, that was something. "Jonathan?"

"Later," he mouthed, turning back to Jazlyn, leaving Alanna shut out from the world again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alanna narrowed her eyes. "So you had a sister, a _twin_ sister, and you never told me about it?"

Jonathan sighed. He looked around his room, the memories flooding back. All he needed to do was to see her again for the damn to break down. "It was years ago. _I_ barely even remember it!"

Alanna folded her arms. "You forgot your own sister," she said flatly.

Jonathan threw up his arms in exasperation. "You don't understand! She was…kicked out over five years ago."

Alanna's eyes grew wide. Curiosity battled against her annoyance. Then she plopped down on Jonathan's bed and looked up at him expectantly. "Okay, I'm listening. Tell me everything."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "She was like you," he said finally. "And had to suffer the consequences." He started to leave, not wanting to talk about it, but Alanna stopped him.

"Is that it?" she exclaimed. "You can't say something like that and not elaborate! What do you mean, 'consequences'?" She looked him fully in the eye. He couldn't lie.

"She wanted to be a knight, and got kicked out! People are very rigid about these things, surely you've realized."

"Then what is she doing back?" Alanna asked, bewildered.

Jonathan threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know! I don't know what she was doing these last few years, I don't know any of her plans with our father, I didn't even know her name until Raoul told me!" he burst out. "So stop asking me all these questions. I don't know the answers. I'm not worthy enough to know. Just go ask the others, they'll tell you!"

All the blood drained out of Alanna's face. "Fine," she said quietly, averting her eyes away from him. "I'll leave you to your not knowing, then and see if anything comes back to you." She immediately stalked out of the room regally, reminding Jonathan of Jazlyn, with Faithful trailing behind her, shooting him a look as if to say, _Now you've done it._

"No!" Jonathan called. "Come back!" He sank back into his bed, exhausted. Jazlyn sure knew how to cause a riot, he thought traitorously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So," Gary said lightly. "What were you up to since the disappearance?"

Jazlyn rolled her eyes. They were lounging around with Raoul, catching up on the times. "Nothing much. I found a couple more Shang warriors who took me in from time to time, learned about city life, which was a big change, and just recently became acquainted to a George Cooper." She glanced up at them shrewdly.

"Is that what made you come back?" Gary asked. "George told you about us?"

Jazlyn nodded. "He also talked to me about Alan," she said carefully. "How is he fitting in?"

"He's okay," Raoul replied. "But there's no way he's been replacing you or anything, if that's what you're thinking. Sure, he's got a temper and he's pretty strong for his size-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jazlyn demanded, pretending to be mad.

Raoul waved it off. "The point is…uh…the point is…"

"Yeah, Raoul," Gary grinned. "What was the point again?"

"You and Alan are kind of similar?" Raoul ventured.

Jazlyn chuckled. "More than you know," she muttered. She sighed as she glanced towards her father's chambers. There really was no point in putting it off.

Gary followed her gaze. "Why don't you forget about King Roald for a while? You might as well have some fun before you die," he reasoned.

Jazlyn smiled wryly. "You think he's just going to kill me? Oh no, he'll come up with something much worse." She shook her head, remembering that ill-fated night she had left. Or was it the morning? She wasn't sure.

"What can be worse than death?" Gary asked absently.

"A lot of things," Jazlyn said quietly.

"Like what?" Raoul pressed, edging closer, hoping to hear heroic tales of adventures.

"Being forgotten," she answered, her voice barely more than a whisper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alex?" Alanna called as she spotted her friend.

Alex turned and waited for her to catch up to him. "What is it, Alan?"

"Well," Alanna hesitated. Could she trust him not to blab to Jonathan? She decided to risk it. "I kind of got into a fight with Jonathan about his sister."

"Oh," Alex said indifferently. He sat down in he grass. "Why are you talking to me about it? Shouldn't you be talking to Jonathan?"

"Shouldn't you be helping me?" Alanna countered, sitting down next to him.

Alex blinked. "I don't know. Help you with what?"

Alanna sighed heavily. "He seems to be mad about Jazlyn. He said something about not being worthy."

"Worthy to do what?" Alex asked, slightly puzzled.

Alanna shrugged. "I don't know," she replied with a little laugh. "Can you tell me a little bit about her?"

Alex leaned back, and stretched out on the field. "She was a bit…like you," Alex said finally.

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Like me? In what way?"

Alex smiled as the memories returned. "Well she knows exactly how to hold a grudge and it always seemed like there was something more to her than she was letting on. She also had a sharp tongue. Did Jonathan tell you what happened?"

Alanna nodded. "Tell me more."

"She was oblivious in some ways too. Gary-" He paused, looking a little uncomfortable. Then, he smoothly changed he subject. "Listen, Jonathan is probably angry at himself for forgetting so much about her. He'll get over it."

Alanna managed a small smile. "Hey, how do you know that?" she asked suddenly.

Alex looked at her with an abashed grin. "I've been, uh, taking eavesdropping lessons from Gary?" Alanna punched him in the arm playfully. "Hey!" Alex held up both hands to defend himself. "Look, he'll come around. And in the time being, I don't see why you have to take it out on me."

Alanna glared at him. "Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blackwidow12-Yep, he is gonna be in soooo much trouble. Yay, I'm on your alerts!**

**Anon-Okay, keep your hair on!**

**Wildwhisker-Thanks! Don't worry, I will!**

**Okay, continuing at Jazlyn, Gary, and Raoul.**

Raoul looked a little guilty. "What do you mean?"

Jazlyn stared at him evenly. "Jonathan doesn't remember anything about me."

"That's not true!" Raoul protested. "He does remember most of it. You've just been out of our lives for so long. You really shouldn't hold him to it."

"I'm not," Jazlyn replied, fingering a blade of grass, concentrating on it very hard. "I just…I need to have a talk with my father now." She got up and started to leave.

"Come on!" Gary yelled. "You don't want Jonathan to miss the chance to say goodbye before you get beheaded, do you?"

Jazlyn glanced back at him but didn't laugh. She walked into her parents' chamber, preparing an opening sentence. What she wasn't prepared for was Jonathan in a chair, engaged in a heated conversation with Queen Lianne and King Roald.

"Ah…" she stammered. She half turned back, as if to go far, far away from them until she caught Jonathan's desperate, almost pleading eye.

"Hello, Jazlyn," King Roald said evenly. His face was unreadable. Lianne was in tears. Jazlyn squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "It's been a while."

"Yes…Father," she mumbled.

Seeing that she wasn't going to add to her woeful response, Roald continued. "Jonathan has been…preparing us for your arrival."

The corner of Jazlyn's mouth twitched. "You can drop the royalty act," she said wryly. She hated how some people can have a certain air to them that could almost be called arrogance, when they think they're better than the others around them.

"But we are royalty, Jazlyn," Lianne said suddenly. "You still have it in you, yourself."

Jazlyn sighed and perched herself so she was sitting on the armrest of a seat next to her mother. "Believe me, I've tried not to."

Lianne stifled a laugh while Jonathan remained silent, as if he thought if he didn't speak, they may forget he was there altogether. Roald shook his head slightly. "Jonathan also tells me that your…views have not changed."

"Have yours?" Jazlyn returned. She wasn't sure where the conversation was getting her, but her father wasn't angry, and that was a good thing.

"He's trying," Jonathan spoke up.

Jazlyn smiled. "What I was hoping…was that I could continue my education here. I swear I can finish in time for the Ordeal. There really isn't much I need to learn anymore."

Lianne looked troubled. "Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you're prepared for what people think?"

"I got through what you all thought," Jazlyn pointed out. "I think I can deal with it."

"Very well," Roald said. "And Jazlyn, I feel like I have to say…I've been a little harsh on you earlier. And with that being said, I'm really proud of you for rebelling against me."

Jazlyn raised an eyebrow at Jonathan, as if to say, _You've done a good job with this one._ "Don't let any of your subjects hear that."

"I don't plan on it," Roald replied.

"Say," Jonathan said. "How did you manage to get by on your own? I mean, we were just kids when you, uh, left."

"Shang warriors," Jazlyn answered. "I was too old for them to officially train, of course but a couple of them taught me all they knew."

"I don't suppose any of them may be coming back, will they?" Roald inquired. The four stared at each other, and burst out laughing. They were together again, united as one, as if they had never been distant or separated at all and without a care in the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uncle Roger?" Jazlyn practically screeched. They were in Jonathan's room, all six of them balanced in different positions. Alanna and Raoul were sitting on Jonathan's bed with Faithful curled at the foot of it, Jonathan was on his chair, Jazlyn was on his desk, and Alex and Gary were unceremoniously sprawled on the floor.

"Next time, I get the bed," Gary had grumbled when he first came into the room to find they had all claimed the better areas.

"What's wrong?" Alanna whispered to Raoul.

Raoul just shrugged. "She's never been fond of Duke Roger."

"Huh," Alanna said, staring at Jazlyn's annoyed face. "Maybe we _could_ get along."

Raoul chuckled. "She's Jonathan's sister, Alan. She's out of bounds."

Alanna felt herself turning beet red as she realized what Raoul had meant and chose not to reply. It was times like these that made her wish she could show her true colors as a girl. Jazlyn had made it through unharmed, why shouldn't she be able to do the same?

"He's not that bad a teacher," Jonathan said, trying to sooth Jazlyn, who, if she were three, looked as though she may stick her tongue out.

"Is there a way to lose your Gift?" Jazlyn asked abruptly. "Because if that's the only way I won't have to see his greasy face, I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

"You hate him that much?" Alanna asked. "How come?"

"They always used to have arguments whenever he visited," Alex explained. "Jazlyn, ever the hypocrite-"

"Hey!" Jazlyn broke out, aiming a kick at his shoulder.

"-keeps saying how Jonathan is oblivious to the fact that Roger's charm and good humor is all a façade." Alex looked at Alanna oddly and she remembered the conversation they had. She couldn't figure out why she was, 'oblivious.' She seemed rather alert.  
"She has no proof!" Jonathan protested.

"You're just blind," Jazlyn retorted, nudging him a little. "He would overdo everything and become sickeningly persuasive."

"Persuasive?" Alanna inquired. Faithful opened one eye and seemed to perk his ears.

"Please," Jonathan groaned, "do not bring up that panther thing again."

"Panther?" Alanna frowned. "I think you lost me there."

"Jazlyn had a sort of pet panther back in the day," Gary supplied.

"It was not a pet!" Jazlyn declared stubbornly. "It was a gift from Myles. It was a golden panther with jewels encrusted in it. It had magic that I was going to crack when I got a little older."

Then Alex took the story. "Duke Roger came back roughly around the time King Roald busted her for her sword fighting and he suggested they take away her precious panther she was dawdling over."

Alanna looked at them all. "That's it?"

Jazlyn snorted. "Hardly. He convinced them that it was extremely rare and that he could keep it safe. Ha! He's wanted to get his hands on that thing since the say he saw it."

"Aren't you nursing that grudge for a little too long?" Alex said, giving Alanna that look again, causing her to pull an irritated face to show him she got the point.

"All I'm saying that Roger is bad news."

Faithful arched an eyebrow, something not even known to be possible among cats but he managed it all the same. _Things are going to be very interesting with her around._

**Omg, my dad finally read one of my pieces (this one) and guess what? He says it's second class material and not SOPHISTICATED enough. And that I've exaggerated too much! I don't see where I could have done that. and hyperboles are good techniques. He's also saying I'm READING second class material. This does not only insult me but also the authors I am a big fan of. **

**He's saying Eoin Colfer, bestseller, total genius, is SECOND CLASS. He's saying James Patterson and Christine Morton-Shaw, author of my favorite book of all time, Riddle of Epsilon, and Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, who published In the Forests of the Night when she was THIRTEEN, and TAMORA PIERCE, one of the greatest inspirations EVER is second class. The most HE'S ever written is papers on C-H bonds of whatever! He sometimes can't even get his nouns and adjectives right. I really hate him sometimes. I am so furious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOPROLF: Lol, totally. Can't wait!!!**

**Victoria: Stop calling me that! It makes me sound so boring! And do NOT turn that into an insult!**

**Orohippus: Don't worry, I don't mind. It's not like I need help saying how much he sucks. Yeah, I've been a little unwilling to make Alex evil but I will eventually. I guess. I never knew Alex too well. When I think about it, I really like all of those guys. I'm weird that way, I guess.**

**Shadowgryffyn: Thanks, I always have this thing about spelling and grammar. Sometimes my computer would forget to capitalize stuff for me or I'd insist on using fragments but I normally have a built-in grammar check. None of my friends read my stories. Most are too busy and don't want to or something. I just roll with the punches when it comes to that. My dad is just pissed I can never make straight As and he honestly thinks I'll never go to college or something just because I have two or three Bs. I'll never get a scholarship, (which he is also pressing me to do), yeah but he's supposed to pay for that stuff.**

**I hate it when that happens! My dad is some big shot chemistry professor who just got a stupid job offer (this will be my eighth school) and thinks he's something special. He never reads my A papers and always picks at my mistakes on tests that keeps me from getting the highest scores. On busy days, he works 14 hours.**

**glPiItTtAer: Yay, thank you! Still can't believe you like Song if Lioness too! Frankly, I'm disappointed that Alanna went with George and when Faithful died, I was so sad! And Thom but he was being thick.**

**Hey, anyone know when Jonathan's birthday IS? And whether or not Gary has the Gift (I know his father does)? And if so, what color? I've always got this feeling it's green but George's is green…**

"This is a pain," Jazlyn mouthed to Jonathan behind her, twisting in her seat when Duke Roger's back was turned. "When do we get to the good stuff?"

Jonathan shrugged back, his eyes never leaving Roger. "Later," he mouthed back.

Jazlyn squirmed agitatedly and gripped her desk to control herself. She was almost grown her birthday was in a few months, and she was withering away in a classroom! She had forgotten how stuffy they were and how small the desks could be. She barely had enough room to rest her arms on them, let alone start on the endless loads of work she had. The lectures were continuous and she had to go outside to breathe in the fresh air. Duke Roger wouldn't even let them open a window. **(Dunno where that came from but it probably wasn't relevant)**

When class was over, she was the first one out, dashing madly into the open sun, almost falling onto the luscious grass below her. Jonathan and Alanna found her lying there, in direct view of the sun, and her arms over her head. Her eyes were closed and looking so…peaceful, so serene. Alanna felt the smallest twinge of envy for someone who could feel so relaxed after one of Duke Roger's classes. He gave her goose bumps whenever he spoke or smiled.

"See?" Jonathan gloated. "He wasn't that bad."

Jazlyn lazily opened one eyelid and glared at him with it. "Yeah, right. Oh, I meant to ask…why do they call you Alan?"

"Me?" Alanna frowned. "Because it's my name," she replied cautiously.

"Don't give me that," Jazlyn answered a little shortly. "Your friend, George, said Jonathan knew, so I assumed the others did as well. But they don't, do they?"

"Jazlyn," Jonathan groaned.

"George told you?" Alanna repeated, furious.

"Don't worry," Jazlyn assured. "It's not like I'll rat on you. And even if he didn't, I would have figured it out."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Alanna demanded. "And how did you know George in the first place?"

"Your voice is a little hitched," Jazlyn replied. "And I met him one day a little before I got here. I'll tell you about that some time."  
"Really?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Jazlyn said. She sat up and shook her head, ridding herself of any dead grass that may have been clinging onto her hair. "Where're the others?"

"In their rooms," Jonathan said. "Probably."

"I'm gonna kill George," Alanna muttered.

Jazlyn laughed. "No you're not!"

"Why?" Alanna asked. "He fully deserves it."

"First of all, you're not serious. And second of all, I'll bet it's already reached his ears by now and he's chuckling at your impetuosity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonathan asked.

Jazlyn stared up at him. "You're telling me he's never bragged about his collection of ears to you two before?" Jonathan and Alanna laughed. "Not to sound insensitive but he just about bored me to death."  
"That doesn't sound like George," Alanna commented, placing herself in the shade of the tree. "He's always so exciting and full of adventure." Jazlyn gave her a sidelong glance but she avoided it.

"Jazlyn knows everything that goes on around here," Jonathan explained. "She's worse than Gary."

Alanna blinked. "How's that possible?" she asked warily.

Jazlyn shrugged. "It's not hard to find the pulse of this castle. It's practically gossip central."

"It is?"

"Listen carefully to the pages and the cooks and all the lesser people that live here. They have a way of knowing things. Take a look at George."

"George scares me sometimes," Alanna confessed. "He seems to know everything."

"He has a way of doing that," Jazlyn agreed. "The other's are coming." Sure enough, Alex, Gary, and Raoul were headed their way. They made their way over and each collapsed under the tree.

"I told you their class was over," Alex said smugly.

"Yeah, Gary," Raoul said. "Never doubt a mathematician and his calculations."

Gary ignored them. "So, how was your first day back, Jazlyn?"

"I can't wait until the Ordeal," Jazlyn answered truthfully. "And frankly, I'm surprised Father didn't board up my room or something."

Alex chuckled. "They said he was thinking about doing that, but all the fuss would have made it tough to forget you."

Alanna thought Jazlyn's expression hardened for a fleeting second, before she smiled and replied, "That's Father for you."

"Shouldn't you be dreading the Ordeal?" Raoul asked thoughtfully. "I know I did."

"_I_ didn't," Gary said. "Well, a little. But I was more excited than apprehensive," he concluded dismissively.

"Why should you dread it?" Alanna mused. "It's the last test before knighthood. You should look forward to it."

"Jonathan seems to disagree," Alex said coyly. Alanna turned to look at him. he did seem a bit pale.

"I am not!" Jonathan declared defensively. "I just…got a little…cold."

"You keep telling yourself that…"Gary trailed off in that annoying way people did. Jonathan grabbed a stray twig and hurled it at him. "Oh, I'm terrified!" Gary mocked.

"That's right," Raoul added. "He's going to throw the little stick at us."

"Run for your lives," Alex intoned dryly, "the Prince shall show you his terrible wrath." Alanna almost expected Jazlyn to join in but she was nowhere to be found. The others didn't seem to notice this, which was odd since she had become such a big part of their lives already. Where could she be?

**Sorry it took so long! I'm wondering if I should go through with Roger's wax dolls. I know I'm gonna have the war and Roger's going to be evil. But should Alex turn evil too or realize what Roger was up to but fail to stop him or whatever? I'm still gonna go through with the jewl encrusted panther of course…**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOPROL: Thank you. :)**

**Misery DeSoul: Don't worry, I have a very good reason for Jonathan (JONATHAN in particular) forgetting her so fast. And George thought Jazlyn could relate to Alanna and maybe help her out, since she's been through all the persecution Alanna fears she may face. **

**That's so sad! Yeah, they probably have some weird conspiracy. They can be so self-centered! Like my dad is careless and lazy about everything but his work. It's really annoying sometimes. He always has to come first and he gets mad whenever he has to wait for those of us who revolve around him yet he could be over half an hour late picking me up for something.**

**glitterP: Song of the Lioness is my favorite of hers but I love The Will of the Empress of The Circle Reforged. I've read the all except Street...whatever it's called and Cold Fire. I think it would have been unrealistic if Alanna went with Jonathan and I understand but I still wish she was with him too. I think I've had a little bit of an idea for what to do with Alex. He's still Roger's knight though. You know, if he wasn't, none of that stuff would have ever happened! Curse Duke Roger! **

"Where could she be?" Alanna muttered to herself. She had made an excuse to leave for her room but didn't see Jazlyn on her way as she had hoped.

_What are you doing in here?_ Faithful asked tiredly, stretching on the carpet. _Shouldn't you be out there with your friends? _He indicated the door with one paw.

"Where do you suppose Jazlyn is?" Alanna said in answer.

Faithful stood up. _Oh, that? Come on, follow me. _He lept off the bed and headed for the door. Frowning slightly, Alanna trailed after him, praying no one was outside. It would seem ridiculous, especially to a page, to see her following a cat.

Faithful led her into a sort of hidden garden **(yeah, I have a thing for those).** _As I remember correctly, she would often come here when things became too overwhelming._

"How do you _know_ this stuff?" Alanna cried in frustration. "It seems like everybody around here knows more than I do!"

_Be quiet, _Faithful chatised. _I've seen her when I go for walks. She makes very frequent visits._

"You're a cat," Alanna grumbled, not bothering to lower her voice. "You don't need walks. How did you get out, anyway?"

_Through your bedroom window,_ Faithful said simply. _Why you want to see her in the first place?_

"What are you doing here?" Jazlyn suddenly asked from behind.

Alanna jumped. "Oh! Sorry. I was...looking for you. You disappeared."

Jazlyn smiled. "You'd better get used to that. The others already did. I spend time in this garden a lot. I've always meant to ask Father who works in it. I've missed it. There's something so peaceful about it. It's a good place to think."

"Yeah," Alanna said weakly. She looked around. The sun seemed to shine right through every plant in it. It was beautiful.

"Besides, the guys were getting tiresome." Alanna laughed at that. "How'd you find me?"

Alanna made a face. "_I_ didn't." She gestured to Faithful, who at that moment chose to creep out from under a shub.

_It's nice to know you give me credit for my work,_ he commented dryly.

"Where did he come from?" Jazlyn asked, making conversation. "That's no ordinary cat."

"It's a long story," Alanna said by means of explaining. "I'll tell you some time."

Jazlyn smiled. "I suppose you should be heading back. I also have to talk to Gary before he says anything to the others," she trailed off distractedly. She ignored Alanna's questioning look and left.

_And I thought_ you _were an oddity,_ Faithful commented. Alanna glared at him and stalked away, as primly as she could, as if she wasn't fully aware that if they were going to have a manners contest, no doubt Faithful would win.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn was struggling to remember whatever it was she was taught during Arithmetic that day. No matter how hard she tried, her mind remained blank, and so did her sheet of math problems. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. 

"Come in," she called absentmindedly.

Gary slid the door open. "King Roald wants to see you," he stated flatly.

Jazlyn stood up, glad to have an excuse to leave her homework. "Thanks, Gary. Did he happen to mention why?"

Gary winced. "I don't think you want to know."

Jazlyn gave him a curious glance, shrugged, and left the room.

When she arrived, she saw her father in his chamber, idly sitting next to a bowl of fresh fruit. He looked up. "Ah, Jazlyn."

"Father."

"I have been thinking," King Roald began, about your returning."

Jazlyn groaned inwardly while still maintaining a cheerful front. She knew what was coming. She tried to answer as carefully as possible. "Have you, Father?"

Roald continued as if he hadn't heard. "I would like to have a gathering, a welcome party in your honor."

"Was this Mother's idea?" Jazlyn asked dryly.

King Roald looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, er, yes. She told me to run it by you."

"I'm not going," Jazlyn said.

"You have to," King Roald answered shortly.

"I won't."

"This is not a choice," King Roald replied. "The invitations have already been sent and your mother is very excited. You have no idea how glad she is to have you back. Do you really want to ruin this for her?"

Jazlyn sighed heavily. "Very well, Father," she agreed grudgingly. "When is it, again?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I don't see what's so bad," Raoul said lightly. "You can't really expect Queen Lianne not to do something grand."

"I hate social gatherings," Jazlyn moaned. "She's going to find some bright colored gown that sweeps the floor and stuff me into it. Then she'll place about about two tons worth of gems in my hair which will be up into so many knots it'll be permanently fixed that way for-"

"Calm down," Jonathan said, patting her on the back. "Imagine what Mother will say if you choke to death. You can't have a dinner party without the guest of honor and they already sent out the invitations."

Jazlyn stopped abruptly only to glare at her brother. "I hope Mother appreciates my sacrifice."

All eyes turned to Alanna. She shifted uncomfortably. "What?" she demanded finally.

Jazlyn grinned wickedly. "If I'm not getting out of this one, neither are you."

Alanna's eyes grew wide. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This doesn't have anything to do with me and the gods know I'm not a people person."

"I'm grievous hurt," Gary said, pretending to sound wounded. "Are we not people?"

"I just don't like the people at court," Alanna tried to explain. "They never say exactly what they mean. It's like they speak in riddles. And they're so snobbish."

They all chuckled at that. "Well-said," Raoul remarked. "But we're still dragging you along."

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

** I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and that it's short but I have most of the next chapter planned out. It shouldn't be very surprising if you've picked up on those few hints I've tried to drop. This may be the last time I update for a while so I'm gonna warn you, from July 3rd to 10th I won't be able to update. We're going off to Carmel to pick out the stupid new appartment.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOPROL: Thanks for understanding. So busy. Usually I just sit around, watching TV and eat potato chips, getting fat during the summer. Yeah, but Jazlyn already knows. I really truly think Alanna should have told the group before they unexpectedly found out (courtesy of Roger) but will Ms. Pierce listen? NO!**

**Eaglefire: Thanks for the comments, and the advice! I'll try harder to do just that. ******

**I'mhotdealwithit: Thank you very much! I see you changed your penname. This one is better! XD**

**Misery DeSoul: I'm not sure about golden laughs but I hope it's golden...something and not just copper. Yeah, dad's suck. I got that so far.**

**OKAY EVERYONE! I guess I felt so guilty about not updating so long, and not being able to update in the future for a long period of time, I guess I wanted to leave a little chapter behind as some sort of consolation. Plop! Here it is!  
**

Jazlyn stared at all the dresses. She glanced at an emerald one wearily, passed the white satin gown quickly, and so on, with her mother in tow. When she reached the end, she turned to Lianne and said, "Well, I guess I'll just be wearing my breeches."

Lianne put her hands on her hips, glaring quite disapprovingly at her daughter. "Are you trying to tell me that out of all these lovely gowns that were brought here at great expense, there isn't a single one that suits your fancy?"

"No, Mother," Jazlyn replied, shaking her head slowly so Lianne could even begin to understand. "There isn't. What's wrong with what I'm wearing now? I want to let everyone know the truth, not hide behind a petticoat and silk scarf."

Queen Lianne pursed her lips. "Your…usual attire is not appropriate for this very important, very…formal event."

Jazlyn rolled her eyes. Between Duke Roger's class that she was excused from and her mother's constant nagging, she would take Duke Roger any day. At least then she had a chance to fight. She remembered what her father had said and resigned. "Fine," she said, looking back at the many, many, _many_ gowns. "Why don't you pick one out for me?"

Clapping her hands in delight, Queen Lianne proceeded to do just that. While she bustled around, examining every piece of fabric and all the beads and embroidery, Jazlyn sank into an armchair, exhausted. There was something tiring about looking at clothes, especially clothes she wasn't too fond of, for so long.

Lianne finally came out of the coat racks, clinging onto a velvet dress, with dark skirts and plum-colored sleeves. She looked positively ecstatic at her find. "What do you think?"

Jazlyn was horrified. "I don't know. I mean, I _thought_ you wanted me to look like a lady, not a bruise!"

Raising an eyebrow, Lianne replied, "I never knew you to care about your appearance."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jazlyn demanded, standing up. "I never knew you to attack my clothing choices."

Sighing heavily, Lianne turned back, dragging the gown on the carpet. "Very well. I'll find another." And she dove back in, this time, perhaps a little less euphoric than the first. It would have been so much easier for Jazlyn to just stay in the wilderness. Then she wouldn't have to deal with…things. But she had been curious in spite of herself when she heard those old names from George and wanted a chance to gain true knighthood.

Steadily and frequently, as Lianne picked out gown after gown, Jazlyn had managed to find something wrong with it. Sometimes it was the color. The silk pale blues were too bland, the crepe gold too fancy, or the emerald green too much like Delia. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face as she spoke. "Very funny, Jazlyn."

Looking up leisurely, Jazlyn frowned slightly. "What do you mean, Mother?"

"You reject everything I choose for you, yet can't seem to decide for yourself," Lianne stated. " But you didn't protest when I took you out of class. Perhaps it was amusing for you to watch me run around like a chicken with my head cut off while you skived off Roger's lesson, hm?"

Jazlyn was taken aback. "You're exaggerating!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure there's something here." She glanced around carelessly, skimming the room. "Uhh, how about that one?"

Turning to the direction Jazlyn's index finger was pointed, Queen Lianne asked, "Which one?"

"The sleeveless black and white," Jazlyn clarified, walking over to it. It was an A-line, white, with a long, flowing, _formal_ black skirt. Jazlyn watched as Lianne's expression softened and smiled at her success. Heaving a slight sigh of relief, having quite narrowly dodged an arrow, she half listened to her mother's ranting of jewelry, perhaps a light crown and a shawl…

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You look beautiful," Alanna said wistfully as she watched Jazlyn gaze at her own reflection in the mirror, temporarily forgetting she was in a room full of people who didn't necessarily know her true gender.

Glancing at Alanna's looser attire, Jazlyn laughed. "At least you'll be comfortable. It took me days to ward off that shawl and all I got for my trouble was a heavier necklace."

Alanna smiled, but she still couldn't help wondering what she would look like in a dress, with her hair nicely arranged and bracelets dangling from her wrists…

"Are you done yet?" Gary asked, trying valiantly not to stare. "The Queen will have a fit if you're late."

"Keep your hair on," Jazlyn replied, patting her own slightly, and smoothing out her dress. "I'm ready."

"So," Alex said lightly as they headed out the doorway of Jazlyn's newly restored room, "what exactly is going to happen? We might as well know why we went and dressed up." He gave Alanna and her simple outfit a sidelong glance. She had completely refused to dress properly for the occasion no matter how hard they tried to persuade her. She didn't even know how they got her to come.

She glared at him full force. "Aren't you supposed to be waiting on Duke Roger or something?"

"He let me off for the day," Alex replied as they neared the ballroom. Faint voices and the tinkling of glasses could be heard.

Jonathan opened the door slowly and dramatically. "Here goes," he said with a flourish. And they stepped into the throng.

Alanna was surprised. Everyone at court seemed to have been invited and had stepped aside to let the heir of the throne, the honorary princess, and their entourage through. While Roald took his daughter's hand and made a speech to the crowd, Alanna carefully observed the area. All the chandeliers were alight and cuisines fit for the gods were displayed on the long table. Occasionally, freshly picked bouquets and garlands flanked plates rimmed with gold and the smells wafting from them were divine. She was actually slightly glad she let the others drag her along. Not that she would ever admit it to them.

Then, quite suddenly, an orchestra began to play and people separated into pairs and started to dance. Alanna froze. She tapped Raoul in the shoulder. "How long is this going to last?" she hissed.

Raoul grinned. "A while. You don't like the music?"

"Even you could play better," Alanna replied. King Roald and Jazlyn were in the center and the others had joined the mass, each partnered with girls at court Alanna didn't recognize.

"So was this really that bad?" King Roald asked as he waltzed Jazlyn across the ballroom floor.

"No," Jazlyn admitted grudgingly. "It's nice to be a lady once in a while. A very, very, very, long while."

Roald chuckled. He spun her around twice, twirled her into a new partner, then slunk away to find Lianne.

Jazlyn grasped the new man's shoulders and felt him slide his hands around her waist. "Hey."

She looked up in surprise. "Gary!"

Gary grinned, abashed. "It took you long enough. Having fun?"

"I guess," Jazlyn replied. "It could have been worse."

"You look nice," Gary complimented, sweeping his eyes over her once more. "You should come to these more often."

"In your dreams," Jazlyn retorted, trying to swallow a smile. It forced its way through anyway. She craned her neck, trying to get a glimpse of what the others were up to. Raoul was keeping Alanna company, against the wall, pretty much unmoving, and Alex was near the main entrance, engaged in a heated conversation with a lady in court Jazlyn couldn't identify right away.

Gary followed her gaze. "That's a good catch," he remarked.

Jazlyn blinked. She squinted her eyes and frowned. "Excuse me?"

Gary stared down at her wrinkled nose. "Alex. He snagged Lady Cythera. I was trying to be happy for him," he said simply, shrugging.

Jazlyn shook her head wearily, but that smile just wouldn't slide off her face. The she caught sight of something that killed her mood instantly. She stopped short, Gary almost stumbling into her.

"What is it?" he asked once he regained his balance.

Jazlyn narrowed her eyes. "Look over there," she said, nodding her head to his left. She suddenly realized how awkward she must be looking and eased herself back into the music.

Gary glanced over. Jazlyn promptly slapped his arm. "Don't look! Just, _look_."

He looked at her oddly. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Jazlyn rolled her eyes, giving herself an excellent view of the brightly lit chandeliers. "Never mind."

"No," Gary protested, "what is it?" The music ended and they trailed away before another could begin. Jazlyn tugged him into a corner and looked back near where they left.

"It's Jonathan," she explained.

"So?" Gary asked. "Care to elaborate?"

Jazlyn threw him a mock glare. "That girl he's with. Isn't that Lady Delia of Eldorne?"

Gary nodded slowly, still not seeing the problem. "Yeah, that's her."

"Well I don't like it," she informed him.

"What's not to like?"

"I hear things."

Now it was Gary's turn to frown. "Have you even met her?" he inquired.

"She's bad news," Jazlyn insisted, choosing not to answer.

"Look," Gary said patiently, "there's nothing wrong with her. They've been kind of together for a while-"

"What?" Jazlyn yelped. "But-"

"Tone it down a little," Gary reprimanded. Jazlyn silenced at once. "I'm sure Jonathan can handle himself."

"But not her," Jazlyn retaliated. "I have to tell Jonathan. She's a greedy, power-hungry-"

"You can talk to him in the morning," Gary said soothingly. "And in the meantime, why don't we go back in?" he suggested, gesturing to the people who were still dancing.

"I suppose you're right," Jazlyn agreed. "Besides, I haven't truly relaxed for a long time." She still seemed a little uncertain so Gary ended up half guiding, half dragging her back into the din. She couldn't help smiling though. And this time, the smile stayed all night.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Jonathan glanced nervously at Raoul and Alex during breakfast. His gut wrenched. Finally, Raoul said, "He told you too?"

Jonathan nodded grimly. "Just like him to tell us separately."

Alex nodded in agreement. "He usually thinks of everything, but this is a mistake."

Raoul raised an uncharacteristic eyebrow along with his fork. "Really? At least it'll be out there."

"It's stupid to jeopardize what they already have for what might be something more or a total disaster," Alex explained wisely.

Jonathan's palms had begun to sweat every time he caught sight of either of the two empty seats nearby. Now was one of those times. "I sure hope he knows what he's doing.

"Excuse me for butting in, dear strangers," Alanna interjected, "but what in the name of Mithros are you talking about?"

They looked at each other uncomfortably. "Well?" Alanna demanded testily, stabbing a piece of steak violently for emphasis, her court manners having gone out the window. "I know you don't value my thoughts very much these days but could you please tell me what you're talking about?"

"Look," Jonathan began, running a sweating hand through his hair, "the thing is, Gary…"

"Yes, what about Gary?" Alanna snapped irritably. "I already figured out it was about Gary, thank you very much."

"Yeah," Jonathan said slowly, his eyes darting agitatedly towards Alex and Raoul, asking for help.

"Gary," Raoul cut in with an uneasy laugh, "kind of had a thing-" 

The bell rang for their first class and everyone filed away as quickly as they can. Alanna swore under her breath.

**I think I may have made a mistake in that last session...well, it's too late to change it now! And if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, that's okay, I'm just gonna get really sad. :( Well, review!**


End file.
